Cosmopolitan
by KivaEmber
Summary: Post-Sozin’s Comet. “No…but I call them honeycake flowers.” Zukaang.


**Title: **Cosmopolitan

**Pairing: **Zukaang

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not ooooooown~

**Summary: Post-Sozin's Comet.** "No…but I call them honeycake flowers." Zukaang.

**Word count: **915 words

**A/N: **(Sighs) I should finish my other, neglected multichaptered stories…but I am notorious for procrastination XD

For those of you curious, a cosmopolitan is someone who has been to many countries. Suits the Avatar cast pretty well, ne? (Chuckles) This was inspired when I was fiddling with my short hair, and I could smell the faint scent of honey from the shampoo I use. XD I simply _love _the smell of honey (drools).

Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy my second Zukaang drabble thing!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Waking up I see that everything is okay,  
The first time in my life and now it's so great.  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.  
I think about the little things that make life great._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it,  
This is the best feeling._

_This innocence is brilliance.  
I hope it will stay that way.  
This moment is perfect,  
Please don't go away.  
I need you now,  
And I'll hold onto it.  
Don't let it pass you by…"_

_--- Innocence, Avril Lavigne_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**COSMOPOLITAN**

The aroma was reminiscent to the addictive scent of honey, thick and heavy in the summer air as Aang inhaled deeply and contentedly amidst the bright golden field of honeycake flowers. It was nice to know that this little spot wedged in the far west of the Earth Kingdom hadn't been touched by the ferocious war four years ago, the delicate golden flowers swaying gently in the light breeze and tiny yellow petals skimming atop the field's surface, swirling and diving in esoteric patterns.

He remembered when he had travelled to the Fire Nation with his old mentor, Gyatso, and they took the long road (_"The best road to take," _Gyatso had informed the eight year old airbender then, gesturing to the roaring waterfall hidden partially by a clump of trees) to the port. Appa was far too young to carry anyone then, but Aang didn't mind walking. Interesting things could be found on the ground that could not be discovered or seen from the clouds.

They had been on their way to the port that would take them towards the Fire Nation, and, after a slight deviation thanks to an inaccurate sign and a mischievous Fox Spirit with swishing two tails, they had stumbled upon a field of glowing gold and heavenly aroma of honey.

One hundred years, and the field hadn't changed one bit.

"It's beautiful…" A voice murmured softly from Aang's left, and the Avatar's smile twitched into a grin, mercurial grey eyes sliding over to the dignified form of the Fire Lord. Aang hadn't seen Zuko look so relaxed ever since the last get together at Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Se a few months ago, and he felt a dash of pride at succeeding in coaxing out that gentle half smile curling the older man's lips.

"It sure is." Aang agreed cheerfully, flopping back against the soft bed of gold flowers and lush grass, laughing under his breath as a cloud of yellow petals puffed up from beneath him and drifted down onto his clothes. "It's nice to know that it hadn't changed the last time I saw it."

Zuko hummed ambiguously, amber eyes that rivalled the vivacity of the golden colour of the flowers glancing at the airbender. "Do you know what kind they are?" He asked curiously after a comfortable pause, slim fingers stretching out to gently caress the soft petals.

"No…but I call them honeycake flowers."

The Fire Lord snorted in amusement before following his companion's lead and falling back against the flowers, breathing in deeply and sighing out loudly with utter contentment. "Honeycakes." He mumbled. "Why?"

Aang rolled onto his side, sidling closer to the relaxed form of the scarred firebender until there were only a few inches separating them. "They smell like honey…" He began, grinning at the lazy look tawny eyes gave him. "And honeycakes." He finished. "They're an Earth Kingdom speciality an-"

"I know." Zuko interjected before Aang could further explain the mystery of a honeycake. "I had one in Ba Sing Se."

Pouting, the airbender crossed his eyes momentarily in faux irritation. "Was there anywhere you haven't been or something you've never had?" He grumbled, nudging his ex-firebending teacher in the thigh with his knee.

A tinge of pink splashed the pale Fire Lord's cheeks as he quickly glanced away, staring intently at a passing overhead cloud. "I've been almost everywhere when I was searching for you…" He cleared his throat, stretching out his body and twitched when Aang rolled over again, draping half on his chest and gazing attentively at his face. "…what?"

"Have you been penguin sliding in the South Pole?" Aang chirped in a decidedly coy manner, a childish smile in place. Sometimes Zuko couldn't believe that the Avatar was sixteen years old, but he grudgingly admitted that the immature and fun loving nature of the airbender was what made Aang…well, _Aang_.

"I can't say I have." Zuko answered, amused. He wasn't going to…

"Then let's go!" Aang cheered, pushing himself up and snagging the Fire Lord's hand, tugging the protesting firebender up with him. "If we go now we could get there within a week!"

"Aang..." Zuko groaned as the Avatar dragged him towards the slumbering Flying Bison a few meters away. "I can't stay away from my duties in the Fire Nation for long."

"C'mon, Zuko!" Aang looked over his shoulder, joyful grin in place as they reached Appa. "You can't say you've been everywhere until you've done penguin sliding in the South Pole!"

The firebender frowned, his good eye squinting at the younger man. "That's what you said about riding those giant Koi fish which, by the way, almost killed us."

Aang's joyful grin turned sheepish, a hand rising up to rub the back of his neck. "I said I was sorry for that…and besides," The Avatar smiled up coaxingly at the scarred man, grey eyes widening into an imploring look. "Penguin sliding isn't dangerous. Pleeeease? I promise that we'll go back to the Fire Nation to let you boss around your minions afterwards!"

That surprised a burst of laughter from Zuko's mouth, the Fire Lord shaking his head. "They're not my minions…" He paused, then shook his head again. "Fine. I'll go penguin sliding with you."

The slightly huffy look on the older man's face made Aang laugh again, tugging the firebender close enough to peck him on his unscarred cheek. "Thanks." He grinned, knowing that his cheeks were just as pink as Zuko's.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Huzzah. Fini!

:D I hoped you liked it! I wrote it after English Poetry when I had a free lesson, soo…uh, I hope it was okay, being written only on inspiration alone. :D''


End file.
